memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Studio model
The studio models used for spacecraft in the several Star Trek series and movies were often modified or "kitbashed" to be used again. In some cases the exact same footage of a model would be used an simply referred to as a different ship. There are several possible explanations for similar designs, perhaps shared technology among species, or maybe designs dictated by nature or base technology. Of course, the real reason for so much re-use in Star Trek was the economic limitations of producing a TV series. Edo God The Edo God model from TNG: "Justice" was reused as the Lysian Central Command in TNG: "Conundrum". Image:Edo_god.jpg|As the Edo God Image:LysianCentralCommand.jpg|As the Lysian Central Command MIDAS array This CGI model created for MIDAS array in VOY: "Pathfinder", was reused as the Yosemite 3 research post in ENT: "Zero Hour". Image:Midas_array.jpg|MIDAS array Image:Yosemite3-2154.jpg|Yosemite 3 research post Merchantman * The Merchantman (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * Altec vessel (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") * Sheliak colony ship (TNG: "The Ensigns of Command") * Peliar Zel II Beta Moon ship (TNG: "The Host") * Cardassian freighter Bok'Nor (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") * Vidiian starship type 1 (VOY: "Phage") * Klingon civilian transport (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") Image:Merchantman.jpg|The Merchantman Image:Class7vessels.jpg|As the Atlec vessel Image:Boknor.jpg|As the Bok'Nor Image:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|As the Klingon transport ;See also: Orbital office complex The model for the Orbital office complex was created for Star Trek: The Motion Picture. In Star Trek II, the model was turned upside down and used as the station Regula I. It would later be used as several starbases in 24th century based Star Trek series, including Starbase 173 and Starbase 375, although Starbase 375 was a CGI model based on the original studio model. Image:Orbital_office_complex_st1.jpg|Original model Image:Regula_I_and_Mutara_Nebula.jpg|As Regula I Image:Starbase173.jpg|As Starbase 173 Image:Tanuga_IV.jpg|As Tanuga IV research station Image:Starbase_375_with_ships.jpg|As Starbase 375 Promellian battle cruiser This model was designed and built by Tony Meininger for the movie Night of the creeps but was later used in in TNG: "Booby Trap" as the Promellian battle cruiser. It would be modified to become one of Skrreean ships in DS9: "Sanctuary". Re-colored stock footage of it was re-used for Noggra's ship in DS9: "Sons of Mogh". Image:Cleponji.jpg|As the Promellian battle cruiser Image:Skrreean ships.jpg|As a Skrreean ship (docked at center and right docking pylon) Romulan scoutship The Romulan scoutship was designed by Rick Sternbach, and appeared only in the episode, "The Defector". It would later be modified to represent the Romulan science vessel in "The Next Phase". The model was then repainted and became the Nasari starship Nerada in VOY: "Favorite Son". Image:RomulanScoutship.jpg|The Romulan scoutship Image:RomulanScienceVessel.jpg|As the Romulan science vessel Image:Nasari_ship.jpg|As the Nerada Reptohumanoid Ship This CGI model was orignally the Repto-humanoid ship in VOY: "Parturition". The Vidiian starship model in "Deadlock" was a modification of this model. Later modifications for Dralian vessel in "Critical Care" and Nygean prison ship in "Repentance". Image:Vidiian ship, Deadlock.jpg|As the Vidiian starship Image:Nygean prison ship.jpg|As the Nygean prison ship ;See also: SD-103/Sydney Class The model of the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country was substantially modified with ''Constitution''-class and ''Miranda''-class components to look like a full starship with several decks. The modified model would become the ''Sydney''-class [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] for TNG: "Relics". The [[USS Nash|USS Nash]] that visited Deep Space 9 several times was also a Sydney-class ship. Image:SD-103.jpg|The orignal SD-103 Image:USS Jenolan.jpg|As the Sydney-class USS Jenolan. Image:Ussnash.jpg|As the Sydney-class USS Nash Spacedock Earth Spacedock was designed by Dave Carson and Nilo Rodis. The model was built at Industrial Light and Magic. The model was re-used more than once in Star Trek: The Next Generation: for Starbase 74 in TNG: "11001001", Starbase 133 in TNG: "Remember Me", Starbase 84 in TNG: "Phantasms", and Lya Station Alpha in TNG: "Ensign Ro". Image:Earthspacedock4.jpg|Earth Spacedock Image:Earthspacedock3.jpg|Spacedock upperside Image:Earthspacedock6.jpg|Spacedock underside Image:Starbase 74.jpg|As Starbase 74 and Starbase 133 Straleb security vessel The Straleb security vessel model from TNG: "The Outrageous Okona" was re-used as the transport ship Dorian in TNG: "Man of the People" and an ''Anteres''-class Corvallen freighter in TNG: "Face of the Enemy". Image:AntaresClassFreighter.jpg|The model (as the Antares-class in this screen cap) Image:Angosian_ship.jpg|As the Angosian transport Talarian freighter The Talarian freighter Batris from TNG: "Heart of Glory" was re-used as the Federation freighter Norkova in DS9: "The Passenger". The model was then re-painted to become Kassidy Yates' freighter Xhosa for DS9. Also, an upside down version of the model was used as a Skrreean ship in DS9: "Sanctuary". Image:Batris.jpg|The orignal model Image:BatrisAft.jpg|The original model aft view Image:Skrreean_ships.jpg|As a Skreean ship (docked at left docking pylon) Image:Norkova tractored.jpg|As the Norkova (caught in a tractor beam) Image:Xhosa.jpg|As Kassidy Yates' frieghter Xhosa Image:Erstwhile.jpg|As the Erstwhile Image:Ornaran freighter-Sanction.jpg|As the Ornaran freighter Sanction Talarian observation craft The Talarian observation craft model was originaly built for the TNG episode "Suddenly Human" and was based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. It would later be heavily modified to become the Tamarian starship in TNG: "Darmok". After that, it was futher altered to become the Klaestron starship. In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down and given a blue nacelle glow (versus the formers red glow). The glow would be changed to orange when it was used as the T'Lani munitions cruiser in DS9: "Armageddon Game". It also had two Star Trek: Voyager appearances, the Bothan ship in "Persistence of Vision" and the Drayan ship in "Innocence". Image:TalarianObservationCraft.jpg|The orignal model Image:TamarianStarship1.jpg|As the Tamarian starship Image:Klaestron_starship.jpg|As the Klaestron starship Image:Tlanicruiser-runabout.jpg|As the T'Lani munitions cruiser ;See also: Talarian observation craft model at Ex Astris Scientia Talarian warship The forward part of the primary hull for the model of the Talarian warship used in TNG: "Suddenly Human" was constructed from an Imperial Star Destroyer. The remaider of the model remains true to the "Talarian design" found in the similar observation craft. This model would be used for the Lysian destroyer in TNG: "Conundrum", the Frunalian science vessel in DS9: "Emissary", and several other ships throughout the 24th century based Star Trek series. Image:TalarianWarships.jpg|The original Talarian warships Image:LysianDestroyerHit.jpg|As the Lysian destroyer (taking a phaser hit) Image:Sherval_Das_docked_at_DS9.jpg|As the Valerian freighter Sherval Das; footage also used for Boslic freighter Image:Frunalian_science_vessel.jpg|As a Frunalian science vessel ;See also: Talarian warship model at Ex Astris Scientia Tarellian starship The Tarellian starship (or plague ship), was created for TNG: "Haven". After modifications, it was used as the Zalkonian warship in TNG: "Transfigurations" and the Ktarian starship in TNG: "The Game". It would later be used as the Hunters' starship in DS9: "The Game". Image:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Original Tarellian starship model Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|As the Zalkonian warship and later reused as the Ktarian starship Image:Hunters_starship_disabling_DS9.jpg|As the Hunter's starship Vulcan transport The Vulcan transports seen in TNG's "Unification II" was modified to become DS9's The Tosk's starship in "Captive Pursuit" and the Vulcan freighter from "For the Cause". Image:VulcanTransports.jpg|The Vulcan transport Image:Tosks ship.jpg|As the Tosk's starship Image:VulcanFreighter.jpg|As a Vulcan frieghter docked at Deep Space 9 Zibalian freighter This model was built as the Zibalian freighter Jovis for TNG: "The Most Toys". It would later be used as the Kaelon warship in TNG: "Half a Life" and as the Valtese transport in TNG: "The Perfect Mate". Stock footage of the Jovis was used for the Kallisko in TNG: "Silicon Avatar". Image:Jovis aft.jpg|The original model of the Zibalian freighter Jovis; the exact same shot later used for Kallisko Image:Kaelon warships-galaxy class.jpg|As the Kaelon warship Image:Valtese_transport.jpg|As the Valtese transport See also * Model, the in-universe definition of a model * AMT, a maker of Star Trek-based model kits that ended up being used in Star Trek production * Polar Lights, another Star Trek-based model kit producer * ''Intrepid''-class background info - a description of the evolution of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] model * ''Enterprise''-D background info - details of the models used for the Enterprise-D * [[USS Elkins|USS Elkins]] Category:Star Trek